Back Alley
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Draco was a good husband and father, no one would dispute that but he had a secret one that would shock most people if they knew. Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy; husband, father and an influential power player in the British Ministry of Magic was involved in an elicit homosexual affair with another equally influential married wizard and father. This is Yaoi! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**_Re-Edited and Re-Posted On January 2, 2013_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Back Alley_

_Notes: Another little fic for all you Yaoi fans! If you don't like stories of the Yaoi variety feel free to click that back button. Enjoy All! : )_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a damn thing, nada! JKR does though so all rights and ownership of Harry Potter go to her. *Tears Welling in my Eyes*_

**_~~~~~~~*******Chapter 1*******~~~~~~~_**

Draco appeared to be a good husband and he was a damn good father, no one would dispute that but he had a secret one that would shock most people if they knew. Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy; husband, father and an influential power player in the British Ministry of Magic was involved in an illicit homosexual affair with another equally influential married wizard and father.

Who might this secret lover be you wonder? Why Harry James Potter of course. Draco was quite shocked the first time he and Harry had sex. It happened so quickly; they were out having a fire whiskey, discussing their work and one drink led to another and before Draco knew it he was being pounded into hard from behind by Harry in the back alley of the pub. Since then Draco and Harry were hooked and met in secret once a week, more if they could slip away.

Draco had never given much thought to his sexuality when he was at Hogwarts. He had a marriage contract with the Greengrass family to wed Astoria since he was born so his future was essentially planned for him. The blonde's life went as follows; go to school, get married to Astoria, produce an heir, bring honor to the Malfoy name by expanding their wealth via business deals and ventures and then die of old age.

Draco had realized very quickly that he could possibly be gay. This realization happened on his wedding night of all times; Astoria was an attractive woman and any man would love to lay with her but Draco had to struggle to get and maintain an erection just to consummate their nuptials.

Draco snuck off to the apothecary to purchase an aphrodisiac before they went on their honeymoon. The grey eyed male took the stimulant up until Astoria fell pregnant with their son, Scorpius, three months after their wedding.

Draco the went on to explore his sexuality covertly; watching and observing women and men during his work and whenever he attended social events; that research solidified his belief. He was undoubtably gay and no matter how beautiful any woman was they just didn't do it for him. Breasts and the softness of the feminine form did nothing for him. Now give him a firm arse and muscular physique and Draco was in heaven.

Since this revelation, almost two years ago, Draco had taken a few lovers. They were nothing serious just someone Draco could meet up with and satisfy his urges and needs. That was until Harry had fucked him senseless into a wall that night six months ago.

Draco's floo flaring to life brought him out of his musings, glancing toward the hearth in his large office the blonde saw Harry's handsome face. Draco smiled when he saw his lover and waved him through. The taller male stepped out, pulling out his wand and silently cast a strong locking and silencing charm on Draco's closed office door and closed down the floo connection; no one would be interrupting their time.

"You busy beautiful?" Harry spoke his words huskily with a cheeky grin on his face. Draco snorted and stood, slipping off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt while Harry stripped out of his red Auror robes. The slim blonde was naked before his lover and sauntered to the space in front of his desk.

Seeing that Harry only had eyes for him Draco moved past Harry, stopping to place a quick kiss to those slightly chapped lips and made his way to the plush sofa in the corner of his office and crawled onto it.

Situating himself so he was sitting on the soft suede cushions, Draco leaned back so he was resting against the back of the sofa and opened his legs wide while tilting his hips so his entrance was displayed for Harry's hungry emerald gaze.

Slipping three long fingers into his mouth Draco lavished them with firm, noisy sucks and copious amounts saliva. Once they were coated thoroughly and wet enough the horny blonde pulled his slick appendages out of his mouth and brought his hand to his entrance.

Bringing his aroused stormy grey eyes to look into his partner's lust blown emeralds; after murmuring a cleansing charm Draco caressed the silky skin around his puckered entrance lightly. He moaned softly at the wonderful feeling, before slipping his lubricated finger inside his tight arse. Moaning louder at the sensation of being filled and the knowledge that Harry was watching him finger fuck himself.

It was delightfully sinful knowing that outside his door twenty people were mindlessly working away at their desks while he was in his office fingering himself and about to be fucked into a sofa by his lover's hard cock. Draco's cock hardened further at his lewd thoughts and he picked up the pace of his thrusting finger.

Keeping eye contact with Harry he slipped another slender finger into his tight hole. The blonde's needy moans were joined by whimpers, the sounds being released by Draco were becoming louder, as he twisted and scissored his fingers, loosening his rings of muscle.

Harry was stuck to his spot, watching Draco with undivided attention. Half-mast grey eyes watched the raven haired man lick his lips and slip a large tanned hand into his unfastened pants. Harry groaned loudly at the pleasure his self-stimulation was causing him. Draco's hard cock twitched and began to leak small beads of pre-cum as he watched his partner fist himself inside of his pants.

Draco was getting impatient and slipped the final finger into his tight channel, thrusting harder and faster. The blonde whined in frustration when no matter how deep he pushed his fingers inside of him he couldn't reach his prostate.

Draco's eyes were still connected to Harry's and the blonde knew what he needed; "Harry please, ngh fuck me!" The larger male moved with the speed of a seasoned Auror, his pants down and cock lubricated before Draco realized he moved.

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled his fingers out of his stretched passage, making room for Harry's heavy cock to penetrate him; "You want this love? Hmmm tell me you want it."

Draco wanted to tell Harry to go to hell and fuck him but the grey eyed male learned it was easier to acquiesce to Harry's demands and responded. "Yes, Gods Harry I want you inside me. Please fuck me." Draco's voice was husky and wanton but demanding.

"As you wish." After his words Harry thrust his cock inside Draco's body, sheathing himself in one stroke. Both men moaned at the feeling and sensations of their bodies joining together. The raven didn't pause for long knowing his lover liked a little pain with his pleasure and began thrusting hard and deep into Draco's compliant body.

Draco moved his legs up so they sat on Harry's broad shoulders, tilting his hips higher to enable his lover's cock to sink deeper inside of him. The slender male whimpered as Harry struck his sensitive prostate on his next thrust.

Harry moved his hands to grab Draco's legs and pulled them from his shoulders to wrap them around his strong hips. The smaller male was confused as to what his lover was doing but as long as Harry kept fucking him like he was Draco could care less.

A yelp left Draco's pouty lips as he was lifted off the couch, his slender arms moving to grab those broad shoulders so he didn't fall onto the ground. Harry's thick cock was still buried deep in his body as he walked them toward the wall. As soon as Draco's pale, lithe back hit the wall Harry was pounding into him again. Large calloused hands were supporting the slim blonde's weight by grabbing the underside of his smooth thighs.

Draco now had the freedom to move with Harry's motions and began to push his bum downward as Harry thrust upward causing that glorious cock to penetrate him deeper and nail his prostate on each inward thrust.

Draco screamed his pleasure to the ceiling as Harry continued to punish his prostate in quick thrusts. The animalistic noises from both their mouths filled Draco's well-appointed office; the sound of slapping skin resounded against the walls.

Draco felt his release coming on fast. It had been over five days since they'd been together and Draco's body was simply overwhelmed by the pleasure he was being subjected to by Harry's ministrations.

Harry looked like he wouldn't last for much longer either; his thrusts were now coming in a rough staccato. Draco felt his balls tightening to his body and brought his hand to his now copiously leaking erection and stroked himself in a fast rhythm, trying to match his partner's erratic thrusts.

That coil of pleasure was wound so tight in Draco's belly it was almost painful. After one more hard stab to his prostate Draco came screaming Harry's name as strand after strand of cum erupted out of his slit, spattering their toned stomachs. The blonde continued to lazily pump himself until his cock began to soften.

Draco's now sated body became heavy after his powerful bone melting orgasm and he watched Harry relentlessly pound into him through hazy grey eyes. Before long Harry growled out Draco's name as he spilled his release deep into his love's willing body.

Still joined Harry used the last of his considerable strength to carry the blonde to the couch. The raven sat down and shifted so he was lying on his back with Draco splayed out lazily on top of him.

"That was what I needed! I was about to kill Ron; the sexual frustration was getting to me." Harry words came out a bit breathlessly as they were both still panting from their sex session. Draco chuckled and murmured something that he thought was an agreement to what Harry said.

At this point in time Draco was ready for a nap and once he woke up maybe another go with Harry. Sleepily the slender male pressed a kiss to Harry's lips before snuggling into the crook of his lover's neck.

"How long do you think we can do this Draco? I care about Ginny but I don't love her. You know how I feel about you; I want us to be together. It's just frustrating to keep living the lie, you know." Draco huffed knowing that his nap would not be happening anytime soon.

Raising his head so his sleepy eyes met Harry's he spoke in a gentle voice that only Harry and his son were privy to. "I know Harry and I feel the same for you but right now we can't leave. Our kids are still so young and I know it would kill you to miss them growing up. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I missed out on any part of Scorpius' childhood."

"You know if we both filed for divorce our wives would get custody of our children. Wizarding society is a lot like the muggle one in that regard. As unhappy as I am with Astoria I love my son enough to stick it out until he goes to Hogwarts."

"Please understand Harry. Now is not the right time for us to be together publicly but one day it will be. If you can wait that long." Harry stared deeply into Draco's usually guarded eyes and saw the truth and affection shining in them.

Huffing, Harry nodded and let the matter drop but not before getting the last word; "Fine; I'll wait but once Scorpius and Albus are on the Hogwarts Express for their first year we will be together, no arguments." Draco just rolled his eyes at his love's antics but nodded his consent to the deal.

"Now hush so I can take my nap! Wake me in fifteen minutes so we can go again" Draco's words were muffled by the warm skin of Harry's neck. The blonde could feel the laughter rumbling through his human pillow's broad chest at his haughtily spoken words.

"Of course Draco. Anything you want. Your wish is my command." Harry laughed again when Draco mumbled; "Someone's a bloody genie now! What can't the amazing Harry Potter do?"

The raven sighed and let his body relax as a light sleep crept up on him. Both men were content at the moment but they knew this golden hour they had been gifted with was all they could expect right now and they were determined to use it to the fullest.

Twenty minutes later the sound of skin slapping against skin was heard as Harry thrust hard into Draco once again. This time the blonde was bent over the sofa's arm with his lover pounding into him from behind. This position always brought Draco back to the first time they'd enjoyed each other in that dimly lit back alley behind their now favorite pub.

_**I hope you enjoyed this fic & the slash. I'm considering adding another chapter to this story depending on reader response.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Re-Edited and Re-Posted on January 2, 2013_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Back Alley_

_Notes: So the response was pretty good and I have decided to make this a three part story; this being the second part. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and to Gold Violet Eyes for reviewing! : )_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a damn thing, nada! JKR does though so all rights and ownership of Harry Potter goes to her. *Tears Welling in my Eyes*_

_**~~~~~~~~~~********Chapter 2**********~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Five years passed for Harry and Draco in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Some things had changed for both of them since they began their affair; Draco's marriage fell apart about two years ago once Astoria realized that Draco had no interest in her physically.

Astoria handled it well by all accounts and agreed to continue to stay married to Draco until Scorpius left for Hogwarts. Both parents believed that by that time Scorpius would understand the reasons for their split but until then Draco made every effort to be the best dad he could to his little boy.

Ginny on the other hand still had no clue about Harry's preferences; it seemed Ginny lived in her own fantasy world and if something didn't mesh with it she just ignored it. Like the fact that Harry hadn't had sex with her since before Lily was born over five years ago.

Draco knew that when the time came for Harry to leave Ginny it would get ugly; not only was Harry divorcing her but he was leaving her for another man, a Malfoy no less. Yes, things would get very ugly indeed but Draco and Harry both would fight that harpy with everything they had.

They weren't ashamed of their love or their relationship; homosexuality wasn't taboo in the wizarding world and since both Harry and Draco had children that would cut down on the amount of complaints about them not carrying on their family names.

Draco and Astoria had already discussed Scorpius' living arrangements after they split. The youngest Malfoy would go back to Malfoy Manor every holiday and summer; Astoria would come to visit him or she would send for him to accompany her on vacations. It was a good situation for Scorpius since he was always closer to his father than his mother.

Harry's children were another bundle of issues all together. Ginny lived in her own world and unfortunately that world didn't include three very active and intelligent children. The only time the Weaslette could spare for her kids was when it would be featured in the paper or it would look bad if she didn't act the part of caring mother.

Many times Harry had come home to find his house empty and went through the process of trying to track down his kids. Draco swore those kids spent more time at the Burrow or Weasely Wizard Wheezes than Grimmauld Place. Though Draco was still undecided on whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Draco encouraged Harry to document Ginny's neglect and his lover had reluctantly agreed. Harry would always be Harry and though he didn't want to be married to the woman anymore he didn't want the slag in trouble. Draco assured him it was just in case she tried to fight him for custody of the children when the divorce happened.

The more Harry had looked into Ginny's actions, the more unsavory the actions he uncovered became. Ginny spent money like it grew on trees, ditched her children off so she could go out shopping or to lunch with her harpy friends and had affairs on the side, not just with one man but several.

Harry wasn't mad about the affairs; he wasn't about to be a hypocrite and if spreading her legs to half of the male population of the wizarding world made Ginny happy then so be it. Harry, however, could not and would not forgive her for the neglect he found his kids were living with.

He even went so far as to invite Andromeda and Teddy to live with them. At least there would a stable, responsible adult in the house to help the kids get ready for primary school, feed themselves and any other issues that may arise.

With Harry having to make these adjustments and with the neglect catalogued in detail Draco was sure the kids would be given to Harry. Ginny would be lucky to even get a chance to see her children once the judge saw the evidence against her; Draco wanted to have front row seats for that showdown.

The blonde was just happy that he still had Harry in his life. When he found out he was gay he had resigned himself to staying married to Astoria for the rest of his life and taking on the occasional lover. Draco didn't dare hope that someday he would find someone he could love and be with for the rest of his life.

But Harry changed all that. Now Draco really believed he had met the man he was destined to be with. That he found it with his most hated school rival was ironic and quite funny. Draco guessed love and hate really were more closely related than he thought.

The Malfoy Lord was brought out of his thoughts when he came to the front door of Number Twelve and knocked politely. His lover was the only one home at the moment as the kids and Andromeda had gone with the rest of the Weaselys to one of the Black's beach homes in France for a few days.

Ginny was who knew where for a week, neither Harry or Draco really cared much where the bitch went off to. Maybe she would do them a favor and never come back but that hope was wishful thinking.

Draco smiled and quickly made his way inside when Harry opened the door for him. Once the heavy door was closed Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and smashed their lips together. They would have two days of uninterrupted bliss since Astoria had taken Scorpius to visit her family for the week.

Draco intended to make the most of their time together. It was rare for them to have even a few hours together but two days was unheard of. Draco didn't want to be able to walk straight or sit down properly for days after he left Harry's home.

Both males didn't waste any time; they began to rip the other's clothes off their bodies apparently with such vigor that Harry lost his footing and they both fell to the floor. Draco's lithe nude body landed on top of Harry's muscled naked form, both men moaned at the feeling of their bare skin against the others.

Draco shifted so his hard member could slide against Harry's; in hard thrusts they began to rut frantically against each other. Harry slid his hands to Draco's thighs pulling them apart so he was straddling his lap.

Draco was in a fog of lust and allowed his body to be manipulated any way his lover wanted. Harry lifted his upper body, his well-muscled abdomen flexing in the sunlight from the windows, so he was now sitting on floor with a very horny Draco clinging to him in his lap.

A muttered cleansing charm and lubrication spell later and Draco was penetrated by two of Harry's thick fingers, tearing a scream of pleasure from Draco's kiss bruised lips. Tightening his hands on Harry's biceps Draco thrust down hard with no thought to the slight burning pain coming from his forcefully penetrated entrance.

Draco continued to fuck himself wantonly on his partner's digits, shouts and moans creating a symphony as they were released into the heavy air around them. Harry's hand that was not finger fucking Draco was holding onto a pale slim hip as he helped Draco lift his body only to slam it back down on his fingers.

"More Harry! More please!" Draco knew he was begging like a whore but at this point he just wanted Harry inside of him. "Soon love; I don't want to hurt you." Draco did not agree with Harry's words so he took matters into his own hands; after all what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.

Bringing his hand behind his body Draco grabbed Harry's thrusting hand and pulled it away from his arse. Harry looked like he wanted to protest but one look from fiery grey eyes silenced him. Realizing that Draco was going to do what he wanted regardless of his wishes Harry leaned back and propped himself up on his hands and enjoyed the show the slim blonde was putting on.

Draco for his part had shifted so his entrance was hovering above Harry's rigid member, murmuring a spell to lube Harry's impressive cock; Draco began to sink down onto that gloriously hard length. His pouty pink lips formed a cute 'O' shape as Harry's slick cock slid deeper into his still tight channel.

Only when Harry's length was fully sheathed in Draco's body did he pause to let himself adjust. Gods, Draco was in heaven, the feeling of having Harry inside of him never got old and every time was better than the last.

Feeling the burning pain dissipate somewhat Draco began to lift himself off his lover's rigid length only to let his weight drop back down into Harry's lap. The blonde continued to fuck himself on his love's cock, writhing in ecstasy as he was penetrated over and over by the man he loved more than anything.

Harry was thanking every deity he knew for bringing Draco into his life and couldn't stop the groans that left his mouth as his length was buried again and again in that tight heat that was Draco's arse.

Draco screamed loudly when his prostate was hit hard by Harry's cock and redoubled his efforts to bring himself and Harry to orgasm. Both men were panting and sweating heavily as they fucked on the floor of the foyer like sex crazed animals in heat.

Draco didn't care though, all that mattered was the man in front of him and the hard cock up his bum. Soon the sensations became too much and Draco threw his head back as he hollered his release; thick spurts of cum spattered and decorated Harry's toned stomach and chest.

Harry watched as Draco lost it; seeing his lover's beautiful eyes squeeze shut as his lovely face contorted in pleasure, his lithe back arched to an impossible angle and that lovely cock erupting sent Harry over the edge.

The raven haired male moved forward quickly, grabbing Draco's hips and slammed him down on his hard length as his cock pulsed and filled his lover's bowels with his warm seed, thrusting weakly Harry rode out his orgasm until he had nothing left to give.

Falling back on the floor Harry dragged Draco's boneless body with him. They curled up around each other as they came down from their sex high, neither giving a damn about the fact that they were buck naked on the floor, covered in sweat and cum.

Draco smiled as he nuzzled the crook of Harry's neck, yes two days of this were just what he needed and his goal of not walking or sitting properly was well on its way to being completed.

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2. This chapter just kind of took on a life of its own. : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Re-Edited and Re-Posted on January 2, 2013_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Back Alley_

_Notes: This is the end dear readers. I'm pleased that you all enjoyed my impromptu three-shot. Thanks to all that followed, fav'd & reviewed. May you all have a kick ass day & continue to f'n rock!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a damn thing, nada! JKR does though so all rights and ownership of Harry Potter goes to her. *Tears Welling in my Eyes*_

**_~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 3********~~~~~~~~~~_**

Draco stood at the bottom of the grand staircase at Malfoy Manor waiting on his son to come down so they could depart via apparition to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. This would be Scorpius' first year at Hogwarts so needless to say the boy was excited to the point of distraction hence why they were running late.

Draco couldn't help the smile that graced his porcelain features; this day wasn't just a big one for Scorp but for Draco as well. Today Harry and he would finally be able to be together publicly as a couple.

Draco and Astoria's divorce was already concluded and while Scorpius would miss his mother he also wanted his dad to be happy and if being with Harry made him happy Scorpius could deal with it. Plus, Harry had been wonderful with Scorpius whenever he came to the Manor to see Draco; seeker games, showing him all kinds of cool magic and transfiguring animals out of their vases.

Draco was still pissed about the damn transfigured elephant that had stomped around the sitting room knocking over many priceless knick knacks. Harry was apologetic but it was hard to believe his sincerity with that damn mischievous twinkle shining in his laughing emerald eyes.

The only dark cloud on their newly ousted relationship was Ginevra and the Weasely clan; some like Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George and even Hermione accepted Draco and Harry. They all knew how unhappy Harry was and the only reason he hadn't ditched Ginny ages ago was the kids.

But with James and now Albus leaving for Hogwarts the reasons for Harry to stay were dwindling. Lily was the only one left and she would soon leave for Hogwarts as well.

Harry had discussed his split from their mother and all three children weren't that fussed about it; Ginny had never really bonded to her three children. The Potter children had slowly been introduced to Draco and Scorpius; spending afternoons at Malfoy Manor, getting to know the three Malfoys. They wanted their children to get along so when they began living together the transition went smoothly.

James was enamored with the Quidditch pitch, Albus loved the massive library and Lily enjoyed sitting with Narcissa or exploring the gardens with Draco's mother when the elder woman was visiting from her home in France.

Draco really did love those three little Potters and he adored the grown one as well. Even his mother was happier when the four children were around, bringing a smile to her face that Draco hadn't seen since before the war began and Lucius had fallen into madness.

Ginny had fought the divorce and subsequent custody for the children tooth and nail with Ron, Molly and Arthur backing her up; the fight was brutal but thankfully over quickly. Just as Draco predicted once the presiding Judge saw the evidence of willful neglect and rampant infidelity on Ginny's part Harry was given full custody of his children and Ginny was given supervised visitation.

Since the divorce was finalized between Harry and Ginny, she had contacted Harry once to see her kids. Draco was not surprised at all by this though, the woman was a selfish leech and a greedy bitch to boot.

Oh yes Ginny had come out on the short end of the stick in the divorce as well; she had tried to get a boat load of galleons off Harry during the split. Needless to say that did not happen; again when the Judge saw her frivolous spending habits and the fact that Harry had the children full-time she was awarded sixty galleons a month in support from Harry; the support would stop once Lily was seventeen.

Draco smile turned smug; the bitch had it coming to her for all the hell she put those kids and Harry through during the years they were together. But that was over now and after they saw James, Albus and Scorpius off to school they would be taking Lily for ice cream to make her feel better. Draco was sure she would be upset that all three of her brothers were leaving her to go to school.

His mother would be arriving this afternoon to spend time with her brilliant and beautiful granddaughter; his mother's words to describe the little red-headed child who had stolen her heart. Draco was pleased that Lily had a proper female role model and example to emulate. Merlin forbid if Molly Weasely's disgusting habit of screeching and throwing things was to be passed on to Lily.

Draco also knew the split from some of the Weasely clan was hard for Harry. Molly and Arthur had become sort of surrogate parents to him and he thought of Ron as a brother. But Harry knew where he wanted to be and if they couldn't accept it than to hell with them all. At least Harry had Andromeda, Teddy and the rest of the remaining Weasely family to support him.

Hearing the patter of hurried footsteps Draco glanced up and saw his eleven year old son rushing down the stairs, face flushed with excitement, his eyes alight with curiosity for all the new things he would be seeing and learning this year at Hogwarts.

The boy really did remind Draco of himself when he left for Hogwarts the first time all those years ago. The small blonde really was Draco's clone; the same silver blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin, sculpted face and lithe physique. The elder blonde was sure that Scorpius would grow to be taller than his father was as his son was already a good two inches taller than Draco was at his age.

This pleased Draco to no end as his shorter height had always been a sore point; sure 5'9 was nothing to turn one's nose at but his deceased father had been 6'0 as an adult and now Harry positively dwarfed him at the height of 6'2.

Blasted Potter genes seemed to run true, as both the Potter boys were already growing like weeds and filling out, even Lily was tall for her age. Draco snapped out his thoughts when his excited son tugged on his hand and looked expectantly at him.

Draco smiled and ruffled his son's soft blonde locks before gathering him in his arms and disapparating with a crack. When they arrived in the writhing sea of students, trunks and their families Draco clasped Scorpius' hand and led them to find Harry and his brood.

Finding them about five minutes later Draco stopped and double checked that Scorpius had his shrunken trunk in his pocket and told his son that his Eagle owl, Eros, had already started the journey to Hogwarts. Scorpius nodded distractedly and when Draco gave him a hug and sent him on his way Scorpius quickly made it over to the Potter children. Scorpius stopped and gave Harry a quick hug when he passed him before moving on to his adopted siblings.

Draco made his way over to Harry and joined their hands to watch their children chat and joke with each other, each man grateful that their children got on so well. It would have been quite a trial if one of them was resentful over their parents' divorces and their relationship.

But that wasn't the case; he and Harry had raised good, understanding and intelligent kids who could see even at their young ages that their fathers were not happy with their respective mothers; James, Albus and Lily even more so than Scorpius.

Soon James, Albus and Scorpius had to get onto the scarlet steam engine train and goodbyes were said and hugs were given. Lily was sniffling quietly as she watched her brothers and surrogate brother get on the train and Harry had to reassure her that it would be her turn to go to Hogwarts soon enough.

Lily seemed to be calmed by her father's words. When the Express started to pull away the family of three waved at their sons and brothers who were hanging out the window of their compartment waving genially back.

Once the train had cleared the first bend and disappeared from sight Harry turned and with a blinding smile asked if anyone wanted ice cream?! Lily, as if on cue, started to bounce on her little feet, shouted her favorite flavor and started to pull Draco and Harry along by their hands, as if the ice cream parlor would disappear if they didn't get there now.

Chuckling; the two men indulged their daughter and her excitement, both glad she had stopped crying and was acting like her energetic self again. Once they reached the floo all three of them stepped inside the large hearth. Harry picked up Lily and wrapped his arm tightly around Draco's waist as Draco threw the collected floo powder down and called out Diagon Alley.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

The family of three stepped out of the floo in Malfoy Manor, all three of them stuffed full of too much ice cream. Narcissa Malfoy watched in amusement from her seat in a comfy wingback chair. Lily saw her grandmamma immediately and made her way over quickly in a kind of ladylike manner. Harry just chuckled at his little girl's attempt at being a refined lady like her grandmamma Narcissa was.

In the blink of an eye Narcissa and Lily were gone and making their way toward the garden for tea and a chat. The chat would consist of Lily asking all about the flowers and trees in the gardens while Narcissa answered everyone in the same loving and soft tone.

Harry was truly surprised at the Malfoy matriarch's ability with children but she had raised Draco and if it wasn't for his father's meddling and mania Draco would have turned out much differently. But that was the past and Harry knew the Draco that was hidden behind that Malfoy mask and he loved him for all that he was; haughty attitude and all.

Draco turned and placed a not so innocent kiss on Harry's lips, as he took his hand and led him up the stairs to Draco's now familiar bedroom. Harry and Draco never had to worry about being overheard here since silencing wards and charms saturated the doors and walls now.

They had deemed it a smart idea after Lily asked who won a fight between them last night; apparently Lily went wandering around when she couldn't sleep and walked by Draco's room and heard their not so quiet sounds of passion when Harry and the children had stayed the night at the Manor a week ago.

Thank Morgana she had thought they were fighting. Well not to say that was preferable but the alternative was worse. So Harry had explained that they had sparred and practiced new jinxes Harry was going to use at work. Thank the Gods Lily was still too young to wonder why they were dueling in the bedroom and not in the practice room on the first floor.

Draco came back to his surrounding as he was pushed onto the soft bed by Harry and immediately covered by his lover's larger body. Draco was in heaven, and the feeling was only exacerbated by the fact that they could be like this always from now on.

They were free to express their love to the whole world and no one could stop them. Draco would like to see them try to condemn him or Harry; they would be sent home as a fleshless lump after they got through with them.

Draco moaned as his pants were pulled down to his thighs and Harry grinded his naked erection against his. They rutted against each other until Harry became impatient and muttered three spells in quick succession; a cleansing charm, a stretching spell and a lubrication charm.

Draco gasped when he was flipped onto his hands and knees and quickly shifted to support his weight on his elbows since he couldn't spread his legs to far as his pants were still wrapped around his thighs. Harry didn't seem to care that they were still mostly clothed and pushed inside Draco's stretched and slick arse in one hard stroke.

A strangled scream left Draco's mouth as he was penetrated and stretched so suddenly but wouldn't stop this for anything in the world. Harry stopped moving and Draco could feel his lover's form shaking at the effort it was taking him not to thrust forward until Draco was ready.

Taking pity on his love Draco rocked his slim hips and clenched his anal walls around Harry's intruding length and gritted out; "Move Damn It!" Harry needed no more permission than that and quickly pulled out and forcefully thrust back in, pulling another scream from Draco's trembling lips.

Their joining was rough and messy; the sounds of Harry's heavy balls slapping against Draco's firm arse were heard throughout the room as Harry fucked the blonde into the plush mattress.

Draco for his part held onto the blankets for dear life as every one of Harry's hard thrusts was sending him forward, almost causing him to lose his balance and fall face first into the fluffy blanket. But if he did suffocate with his face in the bed and die Draco couldn't think of a better way to go.

Harry kept up his punishing pace, shifting slightly until Draco raised off the bed so he was one his knees, long arms wrapped around Harry's neck as his prostate was pummeled by Harry's blunt cock head.

Draco was out of his mind with pleasure and he gripped onto Harry's dark locks as he began thrusting his hips back to meet his lover's hard thrusts. Wailing moans and whimpers spilled from Draco's lips.

The grey eyed male was delirious as he fucked himself on Harry's swollen length, reveling in the sounds of their sex. His lover's feral growls always set Draco off and drove him closer to his orgasm. He knew he wouldn't last much longer not at the pace they were going.

Harry seemed to know this as well, and one of hands on the blonde's slim hips moved to wrap around his needy, leaking arousal and pumped it quickly in time with Harry's pumping hips. Draco felt his body tensing, his balls tightening as his orgasm crashed upon him in a glorious shudder of ecstasy.

Draco screamed his release, his walls squeezing Harry's cock tightly as rope after rope of his cum rained down on the dark blanket beneath their sweating bodies. Harry continued to pump Draco's sensitive flesh until it became almost painful and his cock had begun to soften; only then did Harry release his penis and regrip his love's hip.

Draco fell forward onto his elbows, letting his blonde head rest on his forearms as Harry continued to pound into his well fucked channel. Soon Draco was softly mewling when Harry draped his body over his, the raven's broad body stiffening as he thrust one more time deeply into Draco's stretched hole and came hard inside his blonde.

Harry milked his orgasm for all it was worth as he continued to thrust into Draco's relaxed body. The sated blonde male felt his love withdraw from his body; as soon as Harry's softening length was removed a small stream of cum and lube began to run down Draco's milky thighs.

The Malfoy Lord raised his sweaty head and glared at Harry, who smiled unapologetically back, as he watched his cum drip out of his lover's twitching hole. The taller male then smirked at Draco and lowered his raven head to Draco's still gaping entrance and put his mouth against it and sucked.

The blonde's head fell into the blanket as he moaned and whimpered as his lover rimmed him, sucking on his entrance, pulling the cum that was still inside him to leak out and run down his thighs.

Harry pulled back to watch the erotic show before his eyes and brought a large hand to Draco's arse cheek and slapped it. Draco jumped at the sudden spanking but moaned thrusting his arse back for more of the rough treatment.

Harry chuckled; "You are insatiable my love." Once he was done speaking another slap was made to Draco's opposite soft arse cheek. The blonde didn't answer his lover; he thought the act of him wriggling his hips in a silent demand for more was enough of an answer as it was.

Harry seemed to get the idea and laid a few more slaps to his lover's now reddening backside before pulling away and getting off the bed. Draco raised his head in irritation and confusion; 'Where the bloody hell are you going Potter?! Get back here and finish what you started!" Draco was getting ready to get out of bed, tackle his lover to the floor and impale himself on that glorious cock.

Before he could take any offensive action Harry chuckled at Draco's words and spoke knowing that if he didn't Draco would become irritated and annoyed; "I was just going to ask if you wanted to join me in the shower so we could get cleaned up and attend to other rising issues." Harry gestured towards his own hardening cock when he was done speaking.

Draco smirked and rose from the used bed and summoned his wand, with a quick sweep both sets of their sweat and cum covered rumpled clothing were banished to the hamper for the elves to clean.

Draco sauntered up to his lover, making sure to sway his hips a bit to entice his love further. Harry grabbed Draco's slender hand and together they made their way quickly to the obscenely large shower stall.

It was while they were lovingly washing the other's body, after Harry had taken Draco hard against the shower wall, that Draco realized they weren't just washing away the remnants of their lovemaking. They were washing away the ten years of longing; of being stuck in loveless marriages and overcoming every obstacle society threw in their way when they decided to be together publicly.

But they had persevered and stayed together despite it all. When they got out of the shower stall and finished drying each other off and left the bathroom they would leave not as a couple in a secret affair that one conducted in a back alley. They would leave as a couple involved in a loving, stable and public relationship. This was worth all the hardship and turmoil they had faced and meant everything to Draco.

_**Well Readers That is All She Wrote! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Re-Edited and Re-Posted on January 2, 2013_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Back Alley_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! My muse, the fickle bitch, came back and left me with this so enjoy this random update._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_It was while they were lovingly washing the other's body, after Harry had taken Draco hard against the shower wall, that Draco realized they weren't just washing away the remnants of their lovemaking. They were washing away the ten years of longing; of being stuck in loveless marriages and overcoming every obstacle society threw in their way when they decided to be together publicly._

_But they had persevered and stayed together despite it all, and when they got out of the shower stall and finished drying each other off and left the bathroom they would leave not as a couple in a secret affair that one conducted in a back alley, but as a couple involved in a loving, stable and public relationship. This was worth all the hardship and turmoil they had faced and meant everything to Draco._

_**~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 4********~~~~~~~~~~**_

Almost nine years later found Harry James Malfoy-Potter standing on the lawn of Hogwarts with his husband, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, and their three sons as they all watched the last Potter child collect their Hogwarts diploma; Lily looked radiant in the afternoon sun, her red hair flashing as brightly as her smile.

Once she stepped off the stage she was hurrying over to her fathers to give them both hugs and they offered their congratulations; it seemed surreal to Harry that not too long ago he was sending James off to Hogwarts and now all his kids were grown adults with promising careers.

James, like Lily, had decided to join the ranks of professional Quidditch players; James a chaser for Puddlemere United while Lily was recruited by the Holyhead Harpies as a reserve seeker. Harry and Draco were both immensely proud of them, both of them worked very hard to make their respective teams.

Albus on the other hand had gone in the completely opposite direction and was studying to get his Potions Mastery; maybe he was more like his middle name's sake than he thought. But Harry was proud of his son; the savior knew becoming a potions master was a tricky goal and only the smartest and best achieved it.

Scorpius, his son in all but blood, was also pursuing academics with a Mastery in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy; the boy, now man, had a true gift with warding and Harry knew he would succeed in anything he choose to do; maybe another Curse Breaker would be added to the family.

Lily's glomp knocked out of his thoughts; "Dad pay attention! Father was talking to you!" Harry looked and noticed Draco looking at him with an amused yet annoyed expression on his face. How the blonde pulled that look off Harry would never know. "Sorry Draco, what were you saying?"

The sheepish grin that Harry gave him seemed to work on allaying his husband's irritation at his absentmindedness; "Yes, I was wondering when you wanted to head to Andromeda's?" Harry looked at Lily; "When do you want to go love?"

"Well I wanted to say goodbye to some friends but I can apparate to Number Twelve when I'm done." Harry nodded and began to walk away, the rest of his motley family following him. Draco's slim hand slid into his; "Our last baby just graduated Hogwarts, what will we do now that they're all grown up?"

A lewd smirk was on Harry's lips in a moment as he slid behind Draco, wrapping his arms around the blonde's slim waist and subtly grinding his groin into Draco's back; "We could have more babies you know. A potions master developed a tonic that allowed men to bear children a few years back."

"What do you say love? Would you like to have a Malfoy-Potter baby?" To accentuate his point Harry ground his hips once again into Draco's lithe back, smiling at the low moan that came from Draco; even after almost twenty years together Draco and his attraction had not dimmed in the least, if anything it had grown.

"I'll think about it Harry." But judging by the breathlessness in Draco's voice Harry knew he had already won. Another child would be born, a child that would be half his and half Draco's; that was a novel thought seeing as both older males looked at the other's kids as theirs.

His three devils had flocked to Draco's love and warmth; love and warmth that their mother Ginny never gave them. Ginny; that was a subject best left in the past with the rest of the bad memories. After their divorce Ginny had gone out of control, sleeping around and drinking heavily in public.

Draco did not feel the least bit bad for the selfish twat as he called her and neither did Harry; she almost ruined his children's lives! Plus, he was too happy with Draco and their family to care about what or who Ginny did. After the last nine years Harry had also gotten over the hurt he felt when Molly and Arthur turned their backs on him.

Ron had eventually come around like he always did and Harry saw him quite a bit as they were both Aurors. Hermione was still his closest and best friend in this world, he loved her like the sister he never had. Ron and Hermione had two children as well, Rose who was Albus' age and Hugo who was a year behind Lily ay Hogwarts.

The rest of the Weasely family was doing well, all had married and had children; George actually married a man and bore him and his husband a son last year. Well at least Harry knew first hand that the conception potion worked.

Draco stopped and pushed his bum backward teasingly and pulling a low growl from Harry; "Ready to go Harry?" The tone in Draco's voice was teasing, the little brat knew what he was doing to Harry and Draco of course found it amusing as hell.

Grabbing Draco's hips Harry ground his semi-hardened prick into Draco's bum, two could play that game; "Of course love, do you want me to apparate us or do you want to?" Draco didn't speak seeing as he was chomping down on his lower lip to stop from moaning.

Thank Merlin their boys were further away or they would have been yelling at their parents to stop being so perverted! How many times had their children barged in on them during sex until they learned how to wait until they were told to come in?

Ah Harry remembered now; it took one time but it was a lesson well learned, at least Harry thought so. His kids would understand his happiness about them learning to knock and wait for entrance when they had a spouse and kids of their own.

Once the boys caught up Harry gripped Draco tightly and turned swiftly with a crack they were in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Andromeda and Teddy's home. Harry had given them the house when he moved into Malfoy Manor with Draco, the kids and Narcissa.

Narcissa would be here as well; the two Black sisters had built their former loving relationship back to what it once was and spent quite a bit of time together. It made Harry happy that Andromeda had finally been able to see her sister again; Harry also knew it was good for Narcissa and Andromeda to have company.

Harry moved away from Draco and walked up the steps, opening the door to let everyone in before he entered. Teddy bounded into the room to see his godfather, cousins and Uncle Draco. Hugs were given as they had not seen Teddy for two months; the young man was in Egypt for Auror training.

Harry still wasn't sure how he felt about Teddy being an Auror, it was a dangerous profession but Teddy was magically powerful, intelligent and a natural spy with his metamorphmagus ability. Harry also did not want to stand in the way of his godson's dreams.

So an Auror it was but at least Harry could watch over Teddy closely; one of the perks of being Head Auror and all. Draco took his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts; "You alright love? You've been spacing out quite a bit today."

Harry smiled; "Yeah, I'm just thinking about the last twenty or so years and wondering where the time went. Just thinking about all that's happened and how much I love you." Draco smiled, placing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips; "Later you'll have to show me how much you still love me, hm?"

Harry's saucy reply of; "Why wait until later?" was met with Draco raising his eyebrow in silent challenge, clearly saying without words 'What are you waiting for.' Well nothing actually, striding forward Harry excused themselves, giving the excuse that they left Lily's gift at the Manor and had to go and retrieve it.

No one questioned the flimsy excuse and within minutes Harry and Draco were naked and kissing passionately on the stairs of Malfoy Manor, thankfully they had sealed the floo and closed the wards when they returned home and checked that Narcissa had left for Andromeda's.

Pulling away from Draco's mouth Harry stood and lifted the smaller man into his arms, carrying them toward their bedroom. Once in the room Harry put Draco down; "Get on your hands and knees on the bed, facing the doors and on the edge of the bed."

Draco shivered at Harry's Auror voice and submissively got onto the bed and did as Harry asked. The green eyed male knew the blonde loved it when he took control and ordered him about and right now Harry would oblige him. Walking up to the bed the raven grabbed his hardened cock and pressed it against Draco's pouty lips; "Suck me love and do it well this is the only lube that is going on my cock before I fuck you."

Draco sucked his rigid length with enthusiasm, the blonde's spit was beginning to drip from that talented mouth as he worshipped Harry cock, sucking and licking it in all the right places to drive Harry mad with need.

Satisfied that Draco was doing as he was told Harry began to thrust his hips, driving his large cock further into Draco's mouth. He knew the blonde could take him fully into his mouth but had to work towards it for a bit and Harry was fine with that as long as Draco kept bobbing and sucking on his cock.

A wordless, wandless lubricant spell had his fingers slicked and a murmured cleansing spell had Draco's ass ready for him. Leaning forward a bit Harry reached his slicked hand behind Draco and began teasing the blonde's puckered hole, loving how that pretty pink pucker seemed to try to suck his finger in.

"You really want me don't you love?" A nod was all the answer Draco could give now that his nose was buried in Harry's dark pubic hair as he deep throated the cock in his mouth; "Oh yes you do, now don't stop sucking me love while I get you ready."

Another nod and whimper was his response from the man sucking him off. Harry's other hand made its way into Draco's shoulder length blonde tresses and grasped on, encouraging the blonde to pick up the pace of his ministrations on Harry's member.

Noticing that the blonde's eyes had hazed out of focus let Harry know it was time to begin preparing Draco, slipping his first finger into Draco cause a shiver of anticipation to course through Harry as that blonde's tight tunnel clenched around his finger. Realizing he was close to his orgasm Harry slipped a second finger inside of Draco and began to scissor his appendages, loosening the blonde up.

"Look at me love." Draco's gorgeous lust blown grey eyes opened and looked at him; "I'm going to fuck you now. Do you want it?" Draco mewled around his cock in mouth, nodding once but Harry wanted to hear it.

Using the hand in Draco's silky hair Harry pulled his love off of his cock; "I want to hear you say it love. Do you want me to fuck you?" Draco had spit dripping down his chin, his lips were swollen and his hair disheveled but Harry thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Draco's hoarse voice brought him out of his perusal of his husband's appearance; "I want it. Please fuck me Harry, fuck me so hard I can't sit down." Well how could Harry deny that?

He couldn't and he quickly removed his fingers from Draco's immaculate body, clambered onto the bed and positioned himself behind Draco; it really was a nice view. Smirking, Harry took his cock in his hand and pressed it against Draco's entrance, sliding his hips forward so the head of his cock could breach his lover's entrance.

A loud wanton moan left the blonde as Harry's cockhead slipped inside him. Harry was already on edge and that delicious moan sent him over it, snapping his hips forward so he fully sheathed his length into Draco in one hard thrust, pulling another moan from his husband's lips. Placing his hands on slim hips the raven began to thrust in and out of his blonde's body, beginning a hard and fast pace.

Realizing that this would indeed be a good hard fuck Draco suck down onto his elbows and allowed his head to rest on his forearms as he shouted his pleasure into the mattress. Harry was pleased with the change in position as Draco's ass was now higher in the air and allowed his thick cock to penetrate the grey eyed male's lovely hole deeper.

A loud scream from Draco made it known that Harry had found his prostate, with a devilish smirk still on his face Harry gripped Draco's hips harder and began to drill into the love of his life's tight heat, enjoying the continuous screams of pleasure that were leaving the blonde's lips.

Harry's orgasm was close as well and he wanted to see Draco's lovely face when he surrendered to his climax, moving his hand from the other's hip Harry slid it up the blonde's back and clutched his soft hair, pulling harshly Draco sat up. Letting his back and head rest on Harry's neck and shoulder.

From this position Harry could see his lover's face when he came; happy with the change in position Harry began to thrust into the blonde again in earnest, delighting in seeing Draco's face contort in pleasure as that little bundle of nerves was punished by the blunt head of Harry's cock.

The tightening of Draco's anal walls around him tipped Harry off to the fact that Draco was close to reaching his orgasm. The larger male leaned down, placing his lips next to Draco's ear; "Cum for me love, let me see you cum without me even touching your cock."

That was the end for the beautiful blonde, with a scream of Harry's name Draco came, spurting his seed across the comforter on their bed. The clenching of the blonde's walls pushed Harry over the edge and with one more hard thrust the raven haired male came deep inside his husband's gorgeous body.

Draco dropped to his elbows once Harry let go of his hips and hair, breathing quickly and shallowly. Harry was no better, his breathing was harsh and his heart was beating at a quick pace as he shallowly fucked his blonde until he was fully sated.

Harry could not resist watching the cum run down his husband's thighs when his soft length slipped out of Draco's loose body; it was always an erotic sight to behold and the raven took full advantage of watching whenever he fucked his husband from behind.

Glancing at the night stand Harry realized that they had been at this for almost forty minutes; it did not take forty minutes to find a present! Well fuck him or Draco in this case; "Love we need to get cleaned up and back to Andy's." Draco mumbled tiredly, Harry had no clue what the man was saying but he knew they needed to go.

Getting off the mattress Harry walked into the bathroom, summoned a towel and coated it with water, walking back out he cleaned his husband's body of any cum before cleaning his own. Summoning his wand he then cast a few cleansing and freshening charms on them for good measure.

Draco was now sitting on the edge of the bed, wand in hand as he summoned his clothes back to him. Within a few minutes they were redressed and Draco was casting several charms to get the rumples and wrinkles out of their clothes.

Once Draco deemed them presentable they hurried down to the receiving room, unlocked the wards and unsealed the floo, and with a crack they were back at Number Twelve.

Unfortunately when Harry and Draco walked in they ran into Andromeda and Narcissa, both women sported knowing smirks on their pretty faces. Andy broke the silence; "Well I hope you found Lily's present and I sincerely hope Draco and you didn't have to go through too much trouble to find it."

The words themselves were harmless but not the suggestive manner they were spoken in and Harry found himself blushing a bit while Draco, Narcissa and Andromeda shared mischievous glances with each other.

Harry knew he was doomed to a day of teasing and taunting at the hands of his gorgeous husband and two very wicked witches! But then again he would not want it any other way!

_**So my muse has been satisfied and I hope you all enjoyed this impromptu update!**_

_**This story is still complete as another update may never come but who knows?**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
